Love is Pain Alike
by Sharnia620
Summary: Tina is in love. With Mike, but he doesn't seem to notice...He's too busy drooling over Quinn. Will he ever notice her love for him? Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooooo! This is my first ever Glee fanfic! (You can probably tell haha).**

**So since this is my first Glee fanfic I am very much open to any suggestions to make it better and any support or help to keep me going haha! I'm not sure if I want to keep writing this story so it would help if you could tell me if it is worth the sleepless nights haha!**

**PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME CRY THOUGH!**

**In this story there is two pairings. The main one is Mike and Tina but the other one is Mike and Quinn (Weird, I know). Anyways please review and most of alllllllll**

**ENJOY :) :) :) :) :) :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The wind was warm and comforting, just like his touch. It reminded her of the old days. The days they were in love. The days when each time he held her hand or brushed her cheek it sent electricity through her body making her feel excited and loved. The days when a simple kiss on the cheek felt like the world would disappear. The memories of their dates in the park, holding hands, talking and laughing with each other. Those days, but those days, are gone.

* * *

><p>The warm wind blew on his face. He held Quinn tight in his arms as he looked at the setting sun. So many thoughts were going through his head. He felt as if he was in heaven with Quinn but still a little part of him seemed empty. He looked down at Quinn's flowing blonde hair as her eyes shined, looking into the distance. He lightly kissed her head and stared back into the distance, still trying to find out why he felt cold inside. For now though he forgot and enjoyed the moment.<p>

* * *

><p>It was Monday morning, one of Mike's favourite days and one of the days he hated most. He loved the Glee Club, his friends and most of all, his girlfriend but like most teenager boys, who likes school?<p>

He flopped off his bed and started to make his way to his closet. Putting on his black jeans he made is way downstairs to the kitchen putting some toast in the toaster. As he waited for the toast to cook he ran back upstairs, picked out a green top and slid it over his head. By the time Mike got back downstairs the toast was done and he was off to school, slipping his white and green skater shoes on as he walked out the door.

Meanwhile Tina was already at school in her favourite black dress wearing tights and black ballet flats. She hoped to meet Mike today and talk to him. Flipping her phone open she sent a text to him.

_Hey Mike, Can we meet outside the school?_

It wasn't long before she got a reply.

_Hey. Sure Tina I'll be a couple more minutes. I'm nearly there. Do you want me to get coffee on the way?_

_Only if you're not going out of your way. Talk soon._

Tina finished off their quick conversation and waited for Mike at the school entrance. She was nervous and unsure of what to say. Really she had no reason to be talking with Mike but she still wanted to hang out with him now and then like old times.

As memories of old times started to enter her head again Mike called out to her with his usual, cheesy, giant grin on his face. Every time he looked at her like that she swore she felt her heart skip a beat.

Moving over to where he was standing he held out a bag and a take-away cup of coffee.

"Oh you didn't have to Mike," she started to say, "You always know how to make someone feel special."

"No problem Tina. I knew what you liked so I thought why not."

They started to make their way into the school drinking their hot coffee and chatting about Glee.

"I heard that we are doing something new in Glee," Tina said, wondering if Mike knew anything about it.

"Oh yeah. Apparently we have to sing a song which most likely describes how you're feeling or something. Everyone is supposed to have it ready by this afternoon. We are having practice after school so we can all perform and get it over and done with," Mike replied.

"You're kidding me right? I don't even have a song yet! Ugh thanks for everything Mike but I better go find a song that I can sing for this afternoon. I'll see you later!"

"Bye Tina..."

* * *

><p>It was nearing to the end of Tina's last lesson and she had decided on a song. Thankfully it was one she knew enough to perform on such short notice. Although she wasn't sure if it described everything she felt correctly but some of the song was pretty accurate.<p>

As the lesson came to an end Tina started to have a feeling that was a mix of excitement, nervousness and dread. She knew it was mostly because her song was based on Mike. She was even more worried about what Mike's song will be about as well as Quinn's.

Every time Tina took a step she seemed to feel even more nervous, if that was even possible at this point. Time passed too quickly and she arrived at Glee Club in what seemed like a matter of minutes. She hummed the tune to her song over and over hoping she wouldn't forget any of the words but then she saw Mike and her mind went blank.

"Alright everyone, please take a seat."

Mr Schuester's voice interrupted Tina's thoughts and reminded her of her performance. She really did hope that she would be picked in the middle. She hated going first and she hated going last.

"Today you will all be performing the songs you have chosen. I'm looking forward to all of them so I wish you all the best of luck," Mr Schue said before he chose the order of the performances. It ended up something like this.

1. Rachel  
>2. Finn<br>3. Puck  
>4. Artie<br>5. Brittany  
>6. Quinn<br>7. Tina  
>8. Mike<br>9. Santana  
>10. Sam<br>11. Mercedes  
>12. Lauren<br>13. Kurt

Tina decided she got a pretty good place in the list. As she listened to the other songs she started to daze off until it was Quinn's turn. Tina was wide awake and alert, ready to hear what her song would be about. When Quinn finished Tina looked a little puzzled. The song seemed to be about regret, a second time at something, hoping for a second chance and the thought of losing someone special.

She kept rolling the song in her head over and over, completely oblivious to everyone else until she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Mike's worried stare gaze upon her. Then she realized it was her turn.

"Oh, sorry Mr Schue," she quickly blabbered.

She rose from her seat and stood in front of everyone. For some reason she had a new burst of confidence. Scanning the room quickly to see where Mike was she saw him give her a big smile and a thumbs up. That was all she needed to cheer her on.

Nodding at the piano man to start she sang her song.

_"I waited for you today, but you didn't show, no no no. I needed you today, so where did you go? You told me to call, said you'd be there, and though I haven't seen you, are you still there?"_

Everyone started dumb founded at how she sang. It was beautiful. Like a blue bird singing. She was happy that everyone seemed to like it but she focused her thoughts on Mike. The fact that he was gapping at her made her feel like jumping up in the air but she kept herself from losing control and focused on her song.

_"I cried out with no reply, and I can see you by my side. So I'll hold tight to what I know. You're here and I'm never alone."_

She closed her eyes listening to the music, continuing to sing her favourite melody.

_"And though I cannot see you, and I can't explain why. Such a deep, deep reassurance, you've placed in my life. We cannot separate, cause you're part of me, and though your invisible I trust the unseen. I cried out with no reply and I can't feel you by my side, so I'll hold tight to what I know, you're here and I'm never alone."_

As she came to the end of the song she stared straight at Mike, singing every word for him.

_"We cannot separate, you're part of me and though you're invisible, I'll trust the unseen. I cried out with no reply and I can't feel you by my side, so I'll hold tight to what I know, you're here and I'm never alone."_

As the music ended the whole room was filled with applause. She felt so proud and so confident. Taking one last deep breathe she walked back to her seat and waited for the next performance. Just as she sat down Mike stood up for his turn. As he went towards the front of the room she heard him whisper to her a good job. She hoped he didn't notice but she was sure her face was as red as a tomato at that point. He finally complimented her for once in ages and she wasn't about to forget it.

As the afternoon went on Tina listened and enjoyed the other performances. Unfortunately for her, the song Mike performed had no meaning to her. It was mostly about dancing and his other passions but it was still interesting to hear him sing. So many times Mike has told everyone he can't sing yet he just got up and performed a song then. Of course he didn't have the best voice but he could definitely sing in tune.

After the last performance everyone gathered their stuff and went to leave. Tina couldn't help overhearing Mike and Quinn talking. She didn't quite catch everything but she guessed from what she heard that they were going to the movies or something. Instead of sticking around to listen to them flirt she headed off to home for some well-deserved rest.

* * *

><p>"So, we can catch a movie tonight, right Mike?" Quinn asked while twisting her finger in Mike's hair.<p>

"Uh, sure I guess so. What do you want to see?"

"Oh anything will be fine, as long as I can spend time with you."

"Alright then well I'll pick you up at 6:30PM. Is that alright?"

"That's perfect," Quinn said while untangling her finger and giving Mike a passionate kiss on the lips.

As she walked off Mike sighed to himself. To think he was in a relationship with Quinn. Hot, blonde, popular Quinn. Although she isn't as popular anymore. Shaking his head Mike grabbed his bag and left for his house. Of course his mother was straight onto him about his date with Quinn tonight.

"What are you going to do about homework?" his mother asked while cleaning the dishes.

"I did it in class," he replied, rolling his eyes.

"Alright then. Come eat dinner and get ready. I want you home straight after the movie is finished. No wasting your time. I need you to do some work around this house."

"Yes mother."

Ever since his dad left he had to be responsible. Mike was now the only male in the house and his mother had very high expectations of him.

He climbed the stairs to his room and flopped onto his bead. Doing hardly nothing all day seemed to make him tired. He tried to remember what he did today that could have made him feel so drained and then he remembered the Glee performances.

'It was fun this afternoon. So many good performances,' he thought, 'Although Tina's was the best. It seemed so true. For some reason I felt like she was pointed the song at me but that couldn't possibly be true.'

Mike decided to dress in some clean clothes and go downstairs. He ate his dinner and before he knew it, it was 6:15.

"I'm going now!" he yelled to his mother.

No matter how loud he was though she didn't seem to notice. Giving it another go he yelled again but she didn't answer.

'I give up,' he thought.

As he drove to Quinn's house to pick her up he thought of how pretty Quinn was and how nice she was to him. Then he thought about how many guys she has been with and it made him feel a little bit sick. He tried to think about something else but nothing was helping so he turned the radio on. To his surprise the song Tina sang at Glee club came on. The song seemed to distract him from everything else and before he knew it he was at Quinn's front door, ringing the doorbell.

Quinn's mother answered the door with a concerned look on her face.

"Oh, hello Mike," she greeted him politely.

"Hello, ma'am," greeting her back with a big grin on his face, "I'm here to pick up Quinn. We are supposed to be going to the movies."

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry to say Mike but something has come up and she can't go with you tonight."

"Oh, alright. Well please tell her I said hi and that I hope she is okay."

"I will Mike. Thank you for your support on the matter."

With that Mrs Fabray closed the door and left Mike wondering what was wrong. As he turned to leave he heard a shrill scream of pain coming from the house. Eyes wide open Mike knew who it was straight away.

"Quinn!"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so that was my first chapter. It may be short, I know but still I hope you liked it. Like i said before I am open to any suggestions and helpful notes to make this story better and I want your input of whether I should keep writing this story but like I said before don't make me cry haha :)<strong>

**The song that I used in this fanfic was Never Alone by Barlow Girl and I don't own it (-Disclaimer) but I sometimes wish I did haha!**

**I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**P.S. I wrote this at like 3 am so if there are mistakes just message me or comment or something so I can change them because I know it's annoying when you're trying to read something and it has mistakes all through it. If it does have mistakes...soooo sorry .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellooo again.**

**So it seems like a few people like this story so far so I guess I'll keep writing **

**So the last chapter I tried to leave a bit of a cliff hanger with what is happening to Quinn. I hope it made it a bit more interesting and I hope people liked it. :D **

**I am open to suggestions but please no flames. :D :D :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee =[ (Darn)**

**Review, do whatever but make sure that you...**

**ENJOY :D :D :D**

* * *

><p>Tina sat at the front of the room at Glee club. After she arrived and sat down she decided never to sit at the front again. It occurred to her that she couldn't see Mike unless he was in the front too and it would probably be weird if she kept turning around to look at him.<p>

She quickly turned around, scanned the people behind her and turned back.

"That's really weird," she muttered under her breath. Turning around again she checked once more to be extra sure.

Tina stared at the open door in puzzlement. Where were Mike and Quinn? They never miss Glee club. Not even to have a make-out session or anything. As Mr Schue walked into the room she decided to put her thoughts behind her and concentrate on her singing.

"Just for some fun," he started, "we shall be doing another mash up competition but this time I will select the groups instead of it being girls against guys."

A couple of groans and moans came from the back of the room but they were ignored until the complaining began.

"Mr Schue if we have a mixed group it will be unfair. The boys will take over and only do boring rock songs." Rachel started.

"Yeah and then we will be stuck doing nothing but back-up singing cause we have girlier voices," Mercedes continued.

"That's taken care of. The guys in the group will choose a song and the girls will choose one and somehow you will mash them together."

With that the moaning and complaining stopped and everyone started to wonder who would be in their group, what song they would pick and so on.

"So these will be the groups. The people in Group A are Finn, Lauren, Artie, Santana, Sam, Quinn and Rachel. The people in Group B are Noah, Mercedes, Mike, Kurt, Tina and Brittany. Get into your groups, start thinking of ideas and let the competition...BEGIN!"

Tina rose from her chair, gathered with her group and started suggesting ideas. Mike flew straight out of her mind for a minute. Then it hit her. She would be spending the next week or so with Mike and Quinn won't be there. It's perfect! She slightly smiled to herself and continued to join in with the group.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like ten minutes Glee club was over and Tina was free. She practically sprinted out the school doors and into her mother's car.<p>

"Hey mum," she said slightly panting.

"Hey honey. What did you just do, run a marathon."

Tina rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone. One message and five missed calls. Who needed her so urgently? She opened her text and stared at it with a blank look. She slowly read every word on the text about five times to check what she read was true. Looking at it once more she put her phone back into her pocket with a shaky hand.

Who would have thought that the reason they both weren't there was that? It just doesn't seem real. It just can't be true. How could that even happen I mean how does that happen without anyone noticing. What about the neighbours? Surely they would have heard or even seen something.

Tina's thoughts kept flooding into her head. So many questions needed answering but she knew she couldn't ask. She just couldn't believe it.

Shaking her head she tried to push it to the back of her mind and focus on something else. Luckily for her she had plenty to focus on. She had homework and assignments and most of all she had the mash up for glee to think about.

Tina's mum pulled into the drive way and without a word Tina got out of the car and went straight to her room. She had a lot to do and she was ready to start. Anything was better then what that text said.

"Tina?"

* * *

><p>Mike opened his eyes. He was still sore. Every time he took a breath his ribs hurt. Every time he moved, his muscles would ache. All he could do was lay there feeling sorry for himself.<p>

Snap out of it Mike. You need to be responsible. You're the man in your house. THE man. You have to get back home, do your homework, finish the assignments you need to finish, clean the house, make dinner, and do anything else that needs to be done. You can't just sit here all depressed! SNAP OUT OF IT!

It seemed useless though. He was still lying in a hospital bed feeling numb. All he could hear was a high pitch buzz in the back of his head. He wished I would just go away, leave him alone and leave him to rest.

He sighed as the buzzing noise continued and decided to focus on something else. He focused on the Glee club. A smile formed on his face even though it was painful for him to. The Glee club made him think of friends. That made him think of laughing...laughing with Tina. For a moment he laid there content with his thoughts.

Wait...with Tina? No, no, no, no, no. Don't think about that, think about dancing. Dancing...dancing makes me think of my girlfriend, Quinn.

Quinn.

The buzzing noise shot straight back into his head but this time ten times louder. The small smile turned to a deep frown. Memories of the night before flooded into his head. The shouting, the screaming, the pain, the horrible sights. Everything came back to him.

One tear rolled down his cheek. One tear. It only took one tear for a flood of tears to come chasing after.

As he sobbed to himself he fell into a restless sleep and didn't wake again.

* * *

><p>The next morning came way too quickly for Tina. Her alarm blared in her ear. It always had a way to irritate her. Even on the best of days.<p>

Grabbing a random stuffed animal from her bed, Tina pelted it towards her clock. It brought a smile to her face when she heard _BUZZ BUZZ Buzz Buzz buzz buzz bzzzzzzzzz __**click**_. She was free from the awful sound forever.

As she got up from her bed she checked her phone. Of course she had one text from the usual person.

_Hey Tina! You better be up because we have a long day ahead of us! Drink milk and have a good breakfast. You're going to need the energy! See you soon, Rachel._

Tina rolled her eyes.

"I swear she must think she is my mother," she muttered.

About half an hour later Tina was ready for school and after about ten minutes she was at school. She proceeded to walk to the room where Glee club met. She promised Rachel she would meet her today so they could talk about something about Glee. Well at least she thought it was about Glee. She never really listened to Rachel.

Just as she went to enter the classroom she heard her name being called and a hand was rested on her shoulder. She turned around expecting it to be Rachel telling her off for being late but to her surprise it was Mike.

"Mike! What are you doing here! Shouldn't you be in hospital? Surely you're not ready to be back at school yet are you?" Tina blabbered out all at once.

"I'm fine Tina. If I pass out then you can be worried," he replied with a smile.

"Okay but where's Quinn? Is she okay?"

Mike looked at his feet as a frown formed on his face.

"I dunno T. I haven't seen her since...well since that happened."

"I'm sorry Mike, I didn't know."

An awkward silence seemed to form between them. Tina quickly glanced at her watch and told him she had to go.

She didn't know what else to say. She didn't know how to say something to him without it hurting him or making him mad so it seemed best to not talk to him at all. Not until he recovered at least.

She turned to enter the room. As soon as she opened the door she knew what would happen next. There she saw, a very annoyed Rachel. She was never going to hear the end of this.

As she guessed Rachel stood straight up and started blabbering about how it wasn't polite to be late and that future Broadway stars shouldn't be kept waiting but Tina just ignored her and nodded along.

Luckily for Tina the rest of the day shot by like an arrow and she was over and done with school before she knew it.

* * *

><p>Mike sat by her side holding her scarred hand. He stared at her. Bruises covered her arms. He felt responsible.<p>

_I couldn't protect her. I couldn't help her. I was useless. I am useless. How can I face her knowing she was hurt because of me?_

He sat next to her waiting, hoping for her to open her eyes and say she was alright. That they were alright. That what happened wouldn't put anything between them that she wasn't annoyed or mad at him. All he could do was sit there waiting, hoping.

After hours and hours of watching her he rested his head on the side of the bed and fell asleep still holding her hand. Still waiting.

* * *

><p>Her eyes flicked open. Fear spread through her. As she looked at her surroundings she calmed down and fell back to sleep.<p>

She was back.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo I hope you enjoyed it. I know it was a short chapter. Like really short but the next one will probably be a lot longer. A lot of explaining will be done xD Sorry for it being so short but I will be writing a lot more in the next chapter I promiseee!<strong>

**I tried to add another Glee event but after I added it I found that it was going to be very hard to write. I am just going to let everyone know that I will only be showing group B's mash up cause it's going to be hard making one let alone two.**

**I probably won't be able to post Chapter 3 as quickly as I posted this chapter because there will be a lot of work done on it (especially because of the mash up) so it may take a while for chapter 3 to be posted but I have already started writing it so at least I have started :)**

**Soooo I hope you liked it. Please review and yer**

**Sharnia :D**

_**P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I will fix them up but if I miss some just tell me **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!**

**Okay, super sorry for updating this story in aaages! I've been super busy at school (wheeee) and I lost motivation there for a while but I've decided to try get back to it.**

**I know last chapter I said I would do the mash up song and I have that ready but the problem is...I wanted to spend some more times with Quinn and Mike being together as well as Tina and Mike working together with out Quinn interfering.**

**An explanation about Quinn will not be given for a while so you will just have to try and work out what is going on with her by yourself :D**

**Anywhoo, sorry for any mistakes!**

**I accept all criticisms minus the ones that would make me cry...anddd**

**Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine :'(**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

"Okay guys, due to the absence of Quinn the mash-up contest will be postponed to next week."

Sighs of relief came from all directions in the room. To be quite frank, no one was ready to perform. Of course they had finished mashing their songs together, it was just the matter of remembering the lyrics, dance moves and everything else they had planned.

Tina glanced at Quinn. She had her usual superior look to her face. Unfortunately for Quinn the cut on her face was still there. She didn't expect Quinn would have any scars but maybe the issue was worse than she thought.

As Tina came back to reality she noticed Quinn glaring at her. She learnt her lesson. Quinn's expression could have killed someone in a second. She made a mental note to herself to never look at Quinn...ever.

Suddenly Quinn turned around and rose from her spot, motioning to Mr. Schue that she had something to say. He sat down quickly wondering what she had to say. At first she just stood there. Everyone was staring at her in silence. It was a bit awkward but then she took a breathe and started to speak.

"A lot has happened. Some wars have began and they're still going. As usual I'm caught in the middle of one. I've dragged someone really special to me into the war," she glanced at Mike, tears starting to form in her eyes, "If its alright with the club, next week I want to perform a song. I want to try and share my feelings but I just can't talk about it," her voice shaking.

Quinn sat down, tears streaming down her face. She grabbed Mike's hand and sobbed. The club sat there watching Mike comfort his girlfriend as she sobbed into his chest. Tina stood and left the room. She just couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

><p>Tina left the Glee Club and started to head home. It was going to take a lot of jogging to clear her mind so instead of doing her usual one lap around the lake after school she did five laps.<p>

On her third lap she noticed Mike and Quinn on one of the benches around the lake. They were sitting there hand in hand. Tina squinted her eyes to see if she could see what they were doing. She decided to jog past casually and pretend she didn't notice them. As she jogged past them she saw out of the corner of her eye Quinn sobbing. Tina already past them turned her head to look at them. Of course she was stupid enough to keep running and ended up colliding with someone else.

"Tina?"

'Crap!' Tina thought.

She knew that was Mike's voice. Heck he would have noticed someone face planting on the ground only a few steps away from him. She turned her head and of course there was Mike staring at her.

"Here let me help you up."

Tina took his hand and was back on her feet in no time. She noticed Quinn was no longer with Mike but she decided to let it go.

"Hey, you okay? You just went flying," Mike said with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine...thanks. Where's Quinn? She was here just a second ago."

"She left, said she had to go do some Cheerio practice. Here come sit down."

Tina and Mike walked to the bench she saw Quinn sitting at. Her knees were stinging but she didn't mind. Finally she was going to have a conversation with Mike. As they approached the bench Mike saw Tina's knees.

"Holy cow Tina! Look what you've done. Come on I'll take you home."

"Mike..."

Mike glanced at Tina, "What's up?"

Tina started to whisper into Mike's ear. The more she said the more Mike's mouth would open. He seemed to be getting good at that. As she finished talking she hobbled off to her house.

"Sorry T. I just...can't."

With that he turned and left. Tina kept hobbling home, tears running down her face.

'I'm so stupid.'

* * *

><p>Hand in hand Kurt and Blaine walked down the street to Tina's. They held their heads high, proud of who they were as many people stared in disgust. A couple of comments came from some people about how disgusting they were but those comments were brushed away quickly.<p>

"I really think Tina will like this."

"I'm sorry but since when have you and Tina been on good terms?" Blaine asked, a little confused.

"Since a week ago. You know she is really nice. She said that she liked my clothes," Kurt started, a grin slowly creeping onto his face, "and then she said that we look cute together. She said that she supports gay people. It's great to have her as a friend."

They continued down the street nearing to Tina's front door. Kurt reached out and pressed the door bell button. He jumped on the spot a bit as he saw someone start to come towards the door. It was what looked like a tear stained bunny rabbit that needed a hug. Of course it was Tina though.

"I have just the thing to cheer you up Tina," Kurt said, excitement in his voice.

She let them in and gave them a motion which told them to follow her. As they made it to her room she sat back on her jet black bean bag and pulled the biggest pouting face in the world. Kurt gave her the package with a huge grin on his face.

"I made it myself. Of course Blaine came up with the idea, I just made it."

Tina opened the package and looked inside. She started crying again, almost wailing. Blaine leaned into Kurt and whispered in his ear.

"I don't think the Mike doll was a good idea."

* * *

><p>The next day everything was normal...sort of. Tina was miserable, but lets face it, she had been since she broke up with Mike. Lunch came just as quickly as the start of school and Tina was the only one sitting in the cafeteria. It was a bit strange but also a bit pleasant. She knew everyone was watching the Cheerios do they big performance but she couldn't be bothered watching Quinn dance around.<p>

She could hear footsteps behind her. They got louder and louder and she turned around to see who it was. Of course it was Mike, with his super cheesy grin on his face.

"Hey," he said slowly, "I'm sorry about yesterday."

"No don't be it's fine. Are you going to sit or are you watching the Cheerios?"

"I can't stand anymore Cheerio dance so I'll sit," he said with a smirk on his face, "Also Sue was cracking a whole heap of offensive Asian jokes...it wasn't much fun."

Tina couldn't help but smile at his half annoyed half confused face. The rest of lunch was a ball. She spent the whole time laughing and joking with him, just like old times. At first she was nervous because of what she had said to him yesterday but as lunch went on she loosened up and was herself again.

Unfortunately lunch had to end and Mike left with a smile on his face. At least she got him to smile.

* * *

><p>That afternoon Tina received a text from Rachel...again. Though this time it wasn't about Glee.<p>

_Finn, Noah, Mike, Mercedes and I are going to the movies tomorrow. You are very welcome to come. I can pick you up. Might be good to snuggle up to Changy – Horror movie ;) Rachel._

Tina giggled to herself. Pretty much the whole Glee club thought that Mike should be her boyfriend and not Quinn's. Of course Mike and Quinn were oblivious to what they thought. She quickly replied with a yes and jumped onto her bed. Snatching up her new doll, she held it tight and thought about tomorrow and her trip to the movies.

It was going to be a good day.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I know it isn't as long as I promised but I ill try work on longer chapters. :\<strong>

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed...at least a little :D**

**Again sorry for any mistakes made. I'll fix them up as soon as I can :D**

**Well thanks for reading :D**

**Sharnia :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello =]**

**I am finally bringing you the fourth chapter! AMAZING, I know! So I could start making up a whole heap of excuses but I'm simply going to say three words...or type them.**

**MAJOR. WRITERS. BLOCK!**

**Yes those three evil words that happens every time I finish a chapter and put it on fanfiction.**

**It's like YAY FINISHED...then BAM my brain is mush.**

**Anyways, without further ado ...waaait**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the story line :) **

**OKAY NOW, without further ado, the fourth chapter.**

**ENJOY, COMMENT (NO FLAMES) AND ENJOY (Again .)**

* * *

><p>"Miikeee, guess what time it is?"<p>

Mike slowly rose from his bed, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Time to die?" he groaned dramatically.

"Come on. I gave you a day off to have some fun so hurry up and get ready."

The plans to see a movie ended up changing a lot overnight. Rachel suggested shopping before the movie so they could get lunch and have a bit of fun. As much as the guys didn't want to go shopping none of them had guts to refuse Rachel's idea knowing that would probably be served for dinner if they did.

As Mike thought about it he felt all the energy he had left in his body drain out of him. The thought of being dragged around every girly store for makeup, tops, dresses, skirts, high heels and all the other stuff girls seem to love made him regret agreeing to go shopping even more than he already had.

As Mike flopped out of his bed his mother proceeded to tell him to hurry up. "Just a sec," he slurred as he finally plonked onto the floor next to his bed.

As his mother rolled her eyes she threw clean clothes into his face and left the room. Mike picked himself up off the ground and slid his blue top over his head and quickly pulled his black skinnies over his boxers. Quickly he checked his phone and saw seven messages from Quinn. Scrolling through them they all appeared to be about how she missed him and that she felt scared about what had happened and much more but just for today he was going to relax and simply text back that he loved her and for her to stay calm. He'll visit her after today. Looking in the mirror he brushed his teeth, fixed his hair and headed down stairs to his waiting mother.

"Are you eating breakfast or should I just drop you off to Tina's?"

Mike slightly cringed at the sound of Tina's name but he nodded to his mother at the second option and headed to the car, sliding his shoes on as he hopped in.

There was no way he had the energy to drive today.

* * *

><p>Tina woke at the sound of the doorbell. She was ready to kill that thing. It was attached to the wall outside her bedroom and every time someone rang it she would wake up if she was asleep or jump out of skin if she was just hanging in her room.<p>

As she pulled herself out of bed she heard her mum say it was her friend coming for the shopping trip.

The group finally agreed to meet at Tina's and let her drive to the shops. She wasn't looking forward to it at all. Rachel was one of those really annoying passengers that constantly check if you're doing the right speed limit or gasps if you go through an orange light. It really got on Tina's nerve having her making comments about her driving every five seconds. On the other hand Puck was Puck and made heaps of noise and farted or burped. He was just annoyingly gross. Mercedes was fine...apart from her loud talking. It distracted Tina a lot. The only person on the trip that she could handle was Mike...but now that was awkward.

Quickly she started to rush around and get ready before her mum let her friend in. After slipping a black and white, knee-length dress on and brushing her hair she was puffed and still needed to brush her teeth and put makeup on. Then she heard her mum approaching her room. That was the end. Tina was flat out putting on her make-up but trying not to smudge it out put too much on. One thought echoed through her mind as she finished her make up and neared the end of brushing her teeth...'Please don't be Mike, Please don't be Mike, PLEASE don't be Mike!'

As her mum knocked on her door she finished her teeth and turned towards her door with a smile. She went to greet her friend when she saw who it was. Mike...of course! Her eyes widened at the sight of his face and she made the quickest dive for her bed to cover up the toy Kurt had given her of Mike. She chuckled awkwardly at the blank looks she was receiving from her mother and Mike. As she continued to laugh awkwardly she shoved the doll under her covers in the most discreet way possible. Finally she picked herself up off the bed and straightened her dress, greeting Mike while doing so.

"H-hey. Rachel should be here any minute with Finn and I think Puck is coming with Mercedes."

"Awesome."

Tina's mum left glancing at the two teenagers with a worried look.

"So...what are we watching at the movies?" Tina asked, desperately trying to make conversation.

"Paranormal Activity 3 I think. Your favorite right?" he answered sarcastically.

Tina groaned at the thought of seeing her worst nightmare and she barely noticed Mike laughing at her.

"Whaaaat?" she whined.

"Rachel, 'Cedes, Puck and Finn are seeing it. I on the other hand have no intention of scaring the shit out of myself by watching it so I'm gunna see something else, Easy A maybe...you know, girly."

"Puck is never gunna let you live that down if you do."

She was suddenly captured by the look on her his face. It reminded her of when they dated. A sweet smile that no one could replicate.

"I know."

Her body started to tense up as she felt pain wash over her, taking over her emotions. She heard the doorbell ring but instead of the usual loud, obnoxious ring, it was faint, as if in the distance.

One tear rolled down her face as Mike turned and left to get the door.

* * *

><p>"Did you guys all come together?" Mike asked surprised to see the last four friends arrive together.<p>

"Of course not. I would NEVER let Noah in my car. He is obnoxious and gross," Rachel said, pointing a glance at Puck.

"Gee thanks Rachel, I love you too"

Rachel giggled to herself and looked around. "Where's Tina?"

Mike pointed a finger to Tina's doorway and Rachel skipped down the hall and entered her room.

"Tinaaaa, you ready to g-oh no, what's wrong. Hold on a sec...'CEDES COME IN HERE! NOAH, MIKE AND FINN STAY THE HELL OUT!"

Tina sniffled and wiped away the stray tear and smiled up at Rachel. "I'm fine really. I just was remembered of the old days and I felt a bit sad."

Rachel moved towards Tina and knelt down to give her a hug. Mercedes was soon in the room with them and say what was happening. Quickly she joined the group hug, muttering things like 'awww it will be okay and lets just have fun for today.'

Mike glanced at the slightly open door and saw the girls talking to Tina as she sobbed into her hands. He felt guilty but didn't really know why. He thought about what had happened before everyone arrived and couldn't think of what he could have possibly done. Before long he was awoken from his thoughts by a nudge from Puck.

"Hey man, you're day dreaming. You excited for Paranormal Activity?"

"Nah man, I'm not watching that. I would rather sleep tonight than not sleep from being scared shitless."

Puck seemed stunned for a bit but slowly a smile snuck onto his face. "You're such a pansy."

With that comment Mike knew he was done for the rest of the day. Puck and Finn were gunna give him shit all day and he knew it as soon as the first joke was cracked at him a couple of seconds later. Nodding and fake laughing with the group he turned away and knocked on Tina's bedroom door to tell them it was time to go.

This shopping trip was gunna be painful, he could tell.

* * *

><p>It's just what he though. Rachel, Mercedes and Tina have dragged the rest of the group through every single girly shop open. Millions of times he was asked whether he liked a dress or shirt or skirt or something on Tina. Every time he was asked Tina looked stunning and he couldn't help but stare at her for a while, pretending to make a decision.<p>

Finally they arrived at the movies and he was left with Tina to go into a different movie that wasn't scary. They decided to see Easy A but it started ten minutes after the other guys movie. They grabbed a seat near the line for popcorn and drinks so they could jump in line quickly when the time came round. It was just starting a conversation that was hard.

"The group is having a practice for the mash-up tomorrow," he started, thinking that was the only thing they could talk about.

"Oh really? Where at?"

"Just the school. The teachers gave up permission to use the music room for practice."

"It's between _I'm Yours_ and _Collide_ right?" Tina looked down at her hands, knowing he was trying to make conversation so she tried to continue with it.

"Yeah. You know the chorus? How we're the only two singing the _I'm Yours_ thing in the background while the other sing the _Collide_ chorus? Well I thought we could harmonize."

"Sure. Want to practice quietly?" Tina said, finally turning her face towards Mike and smiling at him.

"Yeah"

The ten minutes, first seeming to go painfully slow, sped past them as they practiced the harmony for the chorus of the mash-up. It felt a lot less tense when they sang together. Like they could just relax and have fun.

When they realized the time they got up, bought their popcorn and left for the movie. Mike couldn't help but smile at Tina when she laughed in the movie. She seemed so much happier than this morning and he was glad she wasn't down anymore. He turned back to the screen and enjoyed the rest of the movie while stuffing his face with popcorn.

* * *

><p>Tina heard a knock on her door the next morning. "I don't want to go to school," she whined.<p>

"It's not school," her mother started, "it's practice for some Glee thing."

At first Tina was confused but then it all came back to her. She had to practice with her team members, Mike, Puck, Mercedes, Kurt and Brittany for the mash-up that was being performed on Wednesday. Thankfully for her group, they were performing second after group A and after Quinn's performance.

As she finished getting ready Tina thought back to yesterday. It was fun. The most fun she's had in a while. Though it was embarrassing trying on all those clothes and showing Mike but he said that he liked them every time. She was going to wear one of the outfits to practice. It was a yellow summer dress, different to her usual style but she liked different.

As she headed out the front door she called a goodbye to her mother and left the house, heading to school for a practice that she was looking forward to more than ever. This time though it wasn't about Mike. It was about being with friends and doing the one thing she loves. Singing.

* * *

><p>Mike woke up, yawning slightly and picking himself off the ground. After the movies yesterday he went to Quinn's to keep her company. There was a lot of crying and he comforted her as best he could, rubbing her back and saying it was alright. She lifter her shirt up, enough for him to see her stomach. A huge scar across the bottom of her stomach stuck out like a sore thumb and he gasped as she showed it to him. She started bawling again and he could only feel grief for her, wishing it was a dream.<p>

Now a new day dawned and he picked himself up off Quinn's ground. He leaned across her bed and pecked her on her forehead before scribbling a note and leaving for practice. He would have stayed for longer but knew he had to leave and she wanted to practice her solo performance anyway. As he entered his car he looked up to the window which belonged to Quinn's room. Smiling to himself slightly he drove off, excited to be with friends and performing.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY, so that was the fourth chapter. I hope you liked it.<strong>

**I am just going to say, for the few people that may read my story, you are welcome to ask questions of what my thoughts are for the future of this story or if you want to put in suggestions go ahead! I will answer them at the start or end of my chapter if there are any questions. :)**

**Well I hope you all enjoyed the story and I hope to get the next chapter out a lot faster than I took for this chapter. **

**In the next chapter expect (hopefully) the mash-up for group B and Quinn's performance, along with a 'cute' (I guess you could call it that) moment between Quinn and Mike. Also a new -blank- comes to shake things up ;)**

**Anyway!**

**Hope you enjoyed, BYEEE**

**Sharnia =]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy,**

**So the fifth chapter is finally here! Just want to say THANK YOU to Cecila-2749 for giving me that last boost to finishing the story. You're review helped me finish this haha.**

**So this chapter should be longer...hoppeeeefully. I am hoping that it is interesting...even a little!**

**SO ENJOY OR REVIEW OR ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>"Are we excited?" Mr Schue smiled at everyone in front of him. His smile faded a bit when he saw everyone's glares crash down upon him.<p>

"Well...lets just get started. Group A you're up.

Mike stared into space as people moved around him ready to perform their mash-up. Quinn caught his attention and his vision cleared as he smiled at her giving her a reassuring look. She smiled back at him and got into her position on the side of the group, ready to sing.

As Group A sang, Group B sat in their chairs, gobsmacked by the other groups performance. It was amazing. The dancing was great, the singing was great, everything was great. As the group exchanged worried glances at each other, Mike shrugged and enjoyed the rest of the performance. Of course they finished with a bang and Rachel had the last long 'glorious note' but they were still...amazing.

A round of applause filled the room as the performers bowed and smiled, proud of their performance. As they started to sit back down Quinn stood on the spot and waited for everyone to sit down. As Rachel finally sat down, all eyes were on Quinn.

"I-I realise I haven't been clear with what has happened. I realise you guys probably want to know what's going on too so...I plan to explain...after my song. I just want to add that...I have an amazing boyfriend...Mike, you've helped me through a lot. Thanks."

She swallowed slowly and nodded to the piano man and the band. As she looked up at her audience a tear rolled down her eye and she sang.

_"And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now."_

Mike watched as Quinn sang, tears pouring out of her eyes, but her voice still strong and steady. He longed to just hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright but he wasn't going to ruin this for her. He'd have to wait till after she explains.

_"And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_And sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't wanna miss you tonight._

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's meant to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am."_

Quinn moved her hand to her stomach, resting it right where her scar is, slightly flinching at the feel of it. It didn't go unnoticed by Mike and he began to worry even more. As he stood up from his seat he walked by Quinn's side and held her hand tightly as she continued to sing. He had to be there for her.

_"And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's meant to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am._

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's meant to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am._

_I just want you to know who I am."_

Quinn swallowed once more when she finished her song. She looked gratefully in Mike's direction and turned once again towards the glee club she called her friends. The people she called her family, her home.

"My mother attacked me," gasps erupted from the room and she looked at her feet before continuing, "She attacked me when I was getting ready to go out with Mike. She tied me to the table and started to hurt me."

Quinn lifted her top to show her stomach and the scar that lived there, clear as day. Tina, Rachel and all the other girls clasped their hand over their mouth as they listened to her story.

"When Mike came she told me to keep quiet. I was in such shot that I had no words to say anyway. When she came back she said it was Mike and that was when she cut my stomach...I couldn't help but scream and Mike came in. He tried to help me but ended up suffering injuries like mine…"

Mike pulled down the shoulder of his top and it revealed a huge scar on his shoulder. More gasps erupted yet again and the girls now had both hands clasped over there mouth. Tina tried her hardest not to cry for Mike...and Quinn.

"In the end Mike knocked the knife out of my mothers hand and called the police. My mum just sat on the couch...she knew she was in trouble. When the police arrived an ambulance was called for and then that's all we both remember...I guess we passed out."

Quinn finally exploded in tears and Mike hugged her tightly as the girls of the group came to comfort her. Mr Schue and the rest of the guys were still shocked, not able to move but eventually they joined the others to comfort Quinn through her suffering.

It was about ten minutes before everyone apart from group b sat down, calmer, still in shock...but calmer.

"Our mash up is between _I'm Yours _and _Collide_," Mike announced, "Hope you enjoy." With a quick smirk Mike went into his position and the band started the music.

_"The dawn is breaking_

_A light shining through_

_You're barely waking_

_And I'm tangled up in you._

_I'm open you're closed_

_Where I follow you'll go_

_I worry I won't see your face_

_Light Up Again._

_Even the best fall down sometimes (I'm Yours)_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme (I'm Yours)_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind (I'm Yours)_

_I somehow find, you and I collide._

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love_

_Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing_

_We're just one big family_

_And it's our god-forsaken right to be loved, love, loved, loved love._

_Even the best fall down sometimes (I'm Yours)_

_Even the stars refuse to shine (I'm Yours)_

_Out of the back you fall in time (I'm Yours)_

_I somehow find, you and I collide._

_You finally find, you and I collide_

_You finally find, you and I collide._

_I'm Yours."_

Mike looked towards Tina, puffing slightly, smiling like a maniac. She returned his smile and looked back at the other glee members to see their reaction. Everyone was clapping. It filled them with such joy, since they did the whole thing yesterday.

Mike and Quinn's eyes locked and they smiled at each other, proud, confident and happy….they belong.

* * *

><p>Tina walked out of the classroom, proud of her performance and most of all proud of Quinn. She's so strong and she showed a lot of courage. She was an inspiration. As she walked down a hall a hand tapped on her shoulder and she turned to come face to face with Quinn.<p>

"Quinn?"

"Hey Tina. I know Mike already told you what happened between me and my mum."

"Oh. Is everything alright?"

"Yes. I just wanted to say...thank you."

Tina was shocked for a moment, not sure why Quinn was saying such things. "W-what for?"

"You kept it a secret the whole time...thank you...so much."

Tina smiled at Quinn. She seemed so sincere with her words. "That's alright Quinn...you're a friend. Even if we don't always agree. I hope you can move past this and become stronger than you already are."

Quinn smiled and turned the corner away from Tina. Tina just smiled again and turned for class. It was good to have Quinn as a friend. She really is a nice person.

* * *

><p>"Mike….Do you remember when we came here last. Everything was normal, fine. No drama's...no problems...just the warm breeze and summer sunset."<p>

Quinn looked up at Mike who was smiling into the distance.

"Yeah…..Quinn…..I want to give you this," Mike pulled out a gold ring with a sapphire gems, "It's a friendship ring...a promise ring...until it can become more."

"M-mike! Thank you...so much! I-I love you!"

Mike smiled at Quinn and leaned closer to her face. Their lips brushed against each other lightly before her kissed her. As the sun started setting Mike and Quinn ignored the world as they kissed each other passionately. They were in their own little world now, and no one was going to stop them from doing anything.

After what seemed like ages they parted and looked at the setting sun. Quinn found Mikes hand and their fingers interlocked. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. She was content.

She was happy.

* * *

><p><em>What are you doing for valentines?<em>

_Just going to give her flowers and chocolate, instead of going out to some fancy restaurant...it's more like the original thing you would do but I thought, you know, make it something simple but still shows her how much I care for her...how much I love her._

Tina finished reading the text. She was crazy to be talking to Mike about fucking valentines...was she trying to torture herself! Sighing to herself she text Mike back making an excuse to stop talking. As she flung her legs over the edge of the bed she saw the corner of a box poking out of her cupboard. She stood up and moved over to the box and picked it up. She knew what is was in moments...her pictures of her and Mike.

Instead of swallowing herself up in self-pity she decided to look at them...remember the happy moments together and enjoy looking at the memories...instead of crying. She lifted the lid of the box up and was filled with memories of the past.

Pictures of Mike and herself hugging, smiling, laughing, running together...kissing. She smiled lightly at all the pictures. They were a silly couple. Goofy as hell, not a care in the world. She missed it but she was happy they were still friends.

She took her phone out of her pocket once again and sent a text to Mike.

_I want to see them. When can I look at them?_

A bit surprised at the quick response she replied and put her phone away. She picked up her Mike doll and put it in her cupboard, leaving the memories spread out on the floor. She brushed her hair, fixed her makeup and put on one of her new outfits, casual and not goth. Smiling she sat back down and rustled through more pictures of the past.

After about 10 minutes she heard the doorbell ring and she got up to answer the door. Mike walked in and smiled at Tina. She brought him to her room and placed him in front of the photos leaving to get something to drink for both of them.

Mike looked through the photos fondly, laughing now and then at the pictures, memories filling his mind as well. It was good to see the past photos, knowing that he can do it comfortably without Tina crying was good. When she appeared again with some lemonade and coke she sat down next to him.

They continued to look through the pictures laughing at the silly faces they pulled and the stupid ideas they went through.

Like old times.

* * *

><p>School. How Mike loved it. He was going to meet Quinn near the lockers so he decided to try brighten up. He was going to see the girl he loved so he thought he might as well be happy about it. As he turned the corner he saw Quinn emerge from behind the lockers, puffing, hair messy. She looked shocked, scared and guilty when she spotted Mike.<p>

"Hey Quinn, what's up?"

She was speechless, no words would form in her mouth...she was just...lost for words. A figure, blurred started to appear behind Quinn. Tallish, dark hair...unfamiliar with Mike. He stared past Quinn, confused as to why he was scruffy and slightly puffing….just like….Quinn.

Anger started to slowly boil in Mike, but he controlled himself.

"Quinn…..who is he?"

* * *

><p><strong>SO that's it. I hope you liked it. I enjoyed writing this one and I'm glad I got that main issue out of the way...FINALLY! <strong>

**So who knew that was exactly what happened aye? I'm sure a lot of you guessed as much haha.**

**Well thank you for your support. I hope you enjoyed it. :)**

**The song Quinn sings is called Iris and it's by Goo Goo Dolls. I like that song :)**

**THE MASH-UP FAILED. I am not meant to write mash-ups of mash-up songs you could say. I fail sincerely haha so sorry bout that but still…..I tried haha.**

**Well I think that's all I have to say…**

**THANKS AGAIN!**

**Byeeee,**

**Sharnia ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys,**

**So I'm past my fifth chapter which is more than I ever thought and I just want to say thank you to everyone who has supported the story. Means a lot to me :)**

**So this is the sixth chapter YAY **

**Now I don't know how many chapters I'm going to go for but I've just added a bit of a twist into the story so yer maybe another four or something after this I dunno, I'll never know :)**

**Well anyways please review and leave any feedback or questions you might have and most of all ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

* * *

><p><em>Tina can we hang out after school?<em>

Tina slightly jumped in her seat as she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. Slipping it out and glancing at her teachers back she read the text. It was from Mike. At first she was a bit confused but decided to just go ahead and say yes. Of course she needed to know the occasion as well.

_Thanks...I just need someone to talk to...and some food._

Tina glanced over at Mike's seat. She was a bit surprised to not see him there. Sure he was sort of classified as a jock but he never missed class...he's Asian and Asian parents have expectations for their Asian kids. Come to think of it...Quinn's chair was empty too.

Tina pushed the thought of what drama might be building up now and decided to try and concentrate on class.

* * *

><p><em>Quinn...who is he?<em>

Those same words echoed in Mike's head. He rested his head in his knees and balled his hands into fists. How could she do that to him. After EVERYTHING they've been through. He couldn't believe it...he just...couldn't believe it.

He looked at his mobile hoping for something….anything to take his mind off…

Mike's phone buzzed and he picked it up, faster than lightning. It was from Tina. He slightly smiled as he read her text. Checking his watch he calculated it being about 3 hours before he would have to leave, so he would have to entertain himself.

Sitting on his computer chair he span towards his laptop and did homework, watched videos on YouTube and Facebook stalked anyone and everyone he could.

* * *

><p>Tina pushed her front door open and moaned as she called out to her mother. She plonked all the way down to her kitchen and started to get some snacks ready for Mike.<p>

"Who's coming over?"

Tina nearly jumped out of her skin as her mother came round the corner with the vacuum, ready to pack it away.

"Just Mike. He said he needed to talk and he was hoping to mooch some dinner out of us."

Tina's mum chuckled slightly and turned back around the corner to put away the vacuum. Tina took the bowls of food to her room and changed into some denim shorts and a black tank top. She then put her hair up into a neat pony tail and reapplied her make up. Finally she sprayed some deodorant and brought in a small table for the snacks.

Tina left her room at the sound of the doorbell and opened the door with a cheery smile.

"Hey Mike!" Tina looked at what looked like a puppy that had been abandoned, "Oh my god...what happened?" Tina led Mike to her room and sat him down, "Do you want something to drink?"

"Just water thanks."

Tina left the room and was back a couple seconds later with a glass of water.

"So...what's up?"

"Quinn and I are breaking up."

* * *

><p>Quinn looked at the person who she had been fooling with earlier that day. She doesn't even know why she did it...he just attracted her...like a moth to a flame I guess. At first she thought he was gay but apparently not.<p>

"I'm a slut."

"No you're not Quinn. You just felt an impulse...because we have a….connection."

Quinn looked at Sebastian in the eyes. She smiled slightly and kissed him on the lips and hugged him. Still a pang of guilt ran around her body as she snuggled into her new boyfriends arms.

* * *

><p>"She thought she could get away with calling him her new jogging partner even though she had just merged from behind the lockers in a mess. I just….can't believe she could do that to me."<p>

Tina gave Mike a hug, "I'm so sorry Mike."

Mike looked at Tina's eyes. He could see sincere worry in them. A grin slightly crept onto his face.

"Thanks Tina. It means a lot to me."

"Come on, I think dinners ready and if I'm correct it's your favourite...my mum insisted."

Tina took Mike into the kitchen and sat him down at the dinner table. It was probably the best dinner she's had in a while. There were lots of funny stories, laughs and smiles to go round the table. She felt, at home with Mike...loved.

* * *

><p>"Now that we've finished our big project I am happy to announce…we have a NEW ONE!"<p>

There was no sound in the room. Not one moan or complaint or anything. Just blank faces of dismay.

"I am going to pick four names out of a hat. The first two are partners and the second two are partners. Okay so everyone put their name on the pieces of paper that are being passed around."

Mr Schue passed out a pile of small ripped up pieces of paper and some pens. As everyone was writing their names an unrecognisable figure appeared at the door way. Mr Schue turned around and smiled, "And everyone…this is our newest member. Sebastian."

Mike's head shot up like a bullet as he saw his worst nightmare walk through the door. Tina looked up and saw who it was. With a worried glance she looked at Mike. His jaw was tense and his fists were clenched. The worst was going to happen…she could tell.

Without warning Mike shot up out of his chair and grabbed the newcomer by the collar. He rammed Sebastian into the wall and got up in his face…making a point.

"YOU FUCKING DICK! HOW COULD YOU TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME. YOU. DISGUST ME!"

Mr Schue quickly pulled Mike off Sebastian before he could cause any sort of damage to the other teenager. Mike spat Sebastian's and shrugged Mr Schue off, storming out the door. Tina got up and excused herself from the room and Quinn ran to Sebastian's side. Everyone else in the room…was clueless.

* * *

><p>Tina walked into the next empty room she could find, being the dance room. Mike was dancing, slamming his fists on the ground now and then in anger.<p>

Tina walked into the room and whispered Mike's name.

Mike looked up, anger in his eyes. As he realised who it was his eyes softened and he stood up and walked towards Tina. Without alarm he wrapped his arms around Tina and cried. Mike stood there and sobbed as he rested his head on Tina's.

She was shocked, lost for words but slowly she wrapped her arms around him and hugged back, trying to comfort him the best way she could. He stood there for what seemed like hours but was probably only a few minutes. After a while he loosened his grip and sat down on the floor resting his back on the mirrored walls.

"Sorry."

"No…its fine…I understand. "

Mike looked up gratefully in Tina's direction, "Thanks Tina. You've always been there for me."

Tina smiled back and rummaged through her bag. Pulling out a small box she handed it to Mike and left the room with a friendly wave.

Mike opened the box slowly and saw many little pictures. Pictures of Tina and him. The best pictures. The best memories. At the park, at the movies, at the theme park, at dinner. Mike smiled at the photos and picked himself off the floor and headed home.

* * *

><p>The next day rolled around the corner ad everyone was back in glee club sitting awkwardly in their chairs as they waited for Mr Schue.<p>

When he finally emerged everyone's spirits lifted for some break in the silence.

"So…yesterday was a bit of a mess but today I have all the names and I'm going to draw them out of a hat. The first name is….

Quinn Fabray.

Okay Quinn your partner is…

Mike Chang…

Next two names are….

Sebastian Smythe and Tina Cohen-Chang."

Mike shot a worried glance at Tina. He looked mortified. Not only was he paired up with the one girl who stabbed him in the back after everything but the one person he is pretty good friends with is paired with the reason everything went up in flames.

"For the assignment you are to sing a romantic duet song. The couple that seems the most sincere will win a prize which is yet to be confirmed…BUT I do have a couple things in mind. Now the rest of you in the meantime can sing any random song whenever you like."

Tina sighed and put her face in her hands..

_This was going to be hell._

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for the photos.<em>

_Its fine…I thought you might like them._

_About Glee. Are you going to be fine with Sebastian?_

_I'll be alright. It's you I'm worried about. How are you going to handle singing a romantic duet with Quinn?_

_I wanted to be an actor once. I'll just act…like usual._

_Are you sure?_

_Yer I'll be fine. Thanks though._

_Ironic how it turned out though._

_Yeah it's like it was set up._

_My mum wants to know if you want to come for dinner on Saturday._

_It'd be my pleasure._

_Okay well you can come at like 5:30. I have to go now though. Byee!_

_Bye Tina._

Mike slid his phone closed and sighed. At least Tina was still worried about him. Maybe he could organise a guy's night or something. He needed to get back with the group. Sliding his phone open again Mike arranged a footy night with Puck and Finn. When all the details were set he had a shower and passed out on his bed.

He was exhausted.

* * *

><p>"Hey mum, Mike said he could come on Saturday, he'll be round at half past 5…..mum?"<p>

Tina turned the corner into the living room to see her mum with her face in her hands and a guy standing over the top of her.

"MUM!"

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it.<strong>

**Sorry it was short but I'll try to make the next one a bit longer. I hope you enjoyed.**

**Review and leave any suggestions or anything if you want to. Next chapter should have the performances in it and some more plottish stuff. AND WOW Sebastian was introduced 0.o**

**I wanted to introduce someone into the story and I didn't know how to but then it clicked so yer **

**I hope you enjoyed AGAIN and yer!**

**Until next time,**

**Sharnia :)**

**P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I'll try fix 'em if I remember :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys,**

**So guess what, It's finally holidays from me in Australia :D:D:D Which means exams and assignments are done and I can start trying to write chapters again :D:D:D**

**Okies so I read through the last chapter to refresh my mind and man I must be a pretty big bitch to you guys. Leaving it on a cliff-hanger like that. I'm sorry ahaha.**

**Well now I have my chapter 7 so enjoy, review or just read **

**But please do ENJOY :D:D:D**

* * *

><p>"Dad? What are you doing here? What did you do to mum? WHAT'S GOING ON!"<p>

The mystery man standing over Tina's mum walked out of the shadows and grabbed Tina by her long black hair.

"Don't you DARE disrespect me. The slut in the chair over there was just having a conversation," he spat the last words in Tina's direction and loosened his grip on Tina, just to push her into the sharp edge of the kitchen, "and now, you won't tell ANYONE, ANYTHING, and I'll be out of your hair in no time."

Tina slumped on the floor in agony. The corner of the kitchen bench and stabbed right in the centre of her spine and it was hurting like hell. She sobbed on the floor as he walked past and left the house. As soon as Tina heard the door close she was up in seconds running to her mother's side.

"Mum? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I think I'll go have a little nap." She said as she rose from the chair and headed down to her room.

Tina was full of worry, but her back was in so much pain she couldn't think about it anymore. Grabbing her phone she sent a text to the first person she could think of. Mike.

* * *

><p><em>If I ever meet that guy, I'm going to sock him.<em>

Mike felt like his head was about to explode. How could anyone treat Tina like that? She beautiful, kind, funny and caring and he had the balls to push her into a corner.

Mike was storming to Tina's house. She said that she would see him tomorrow but if she's in pain and her mother is sleeping off the worry that means none of them would be eating or taking care of their self properly. So he was going to be the man of the Cohen-Chang house and help out.

Mike turned the corner and went straight for their rubbish bin. Lifting up the side slightly he slid his hand underneath and took the spare key out from underneath. In under seconds he was in the house and in the kitchen cooking.

He could hear Tina's scared sobs so instead of scaring her half to death he should probably go say that he was there. Mike backed out of the kitchen and headed towards Tina's room. As he came across her door he lightly knocked on the door and opened it just a crack to say who it was.

From the doorway and blanket covered Tina emerged holding a doll…..which creepily looked a lot like him…..but he'll ask her about that later. No words needed to be said. He wrapped his arms around her blanket covered body and stood there as he listened to her sobs. It was her turn to cry and he was going to stand there as long as it took.

* * *

><p>Puck and Finn sat on the couch drinking ginger bear and stuffing their face with chips. The whole day with Puck and Finn had been great and he really needed to get back with his guy friends. They basically played video games, talked about glee, talked about girls, watched the footy and stuffed their faces with food all day. It was the best.<p>

"So what's up with you and Tina?"

Mike almost spat his drink across the room and onto the TV screen but luckily enough he had the control to stop himself.

"What?" he spluttered finally.

"You and Tina. You're always together. You guys seem to be really close and I think you still have a thing for her," Finn made sure he was very clear on his last words, as if I was dumb and wouldn't be able to understand what he was saying.

"Well, I dunno. We're friends I guess. You might be right though. I do like her a lot….I just haven't thought of it that way. I think I'm still just trying to get over Quinn."

"I HATE that new guy!" Puck suddenly exploded as he was listening to Mike's response.

"Sebastian," Finn said in what was his best gay voice, "Now I have nothing against gay people but he is a little bit feminine for a straight dude."

Mike couldn't help himself but laugh. Hearing Finn and Puck having a bitch session about the dick head of a guy Sebastian was pretty funny.

It was good to have his mates back.

* * *

><p>Tina shifted nervously in her seat while Sebastian gave her a look up and down. Slowly he approached the chair across from her and sat down. He gave her a once over again before relaxing and sitting in the chair like he was in his lounge room at home.<p>

"Mike's girlfriend."

Tina flinched slightly at these words. The only thing he could say was that? Everything he could have said and he chose those words.

"Ex."

"So you broke up yesterday or something?"

Tina frowned in confusion. What was this guy getting at? "Actually it was before Quinn and Mike were dating."

"Right. Well here is the song we're singing learn you're part. We'll practice once before the performance. Later." Sebastian rose from his seat, threw an envelope with music in it onto Tina's lap and left the room leaving her sitting in the Glee Club room slightly confused, and very much alone.

"What a dick."

* * *

><p><em>Hey Tina, how's your mum going?<em>

_She's fine. Much better now. We still on for dinner tonight?_

_Yep. You make it sound like a date haha_

_No I didn't mean it like that!_

_I know haha I'll see you soon and we need to have a conversation about that doll you were hugging a couple of days ago._

_Okay._

SHIT! Tina looked at the Mike doll and realized when he came over to help her with feeding her mum she was hugging it when he hugged her. How was she supposed to explain that! Tina rolled over on her bed and looked at herself in the mirror. She had scruffy hair, no make-up and she was wearing baggy, long pj pants an old tank top. Basically she looked like someone living on the street and for once she didn't care. The only improvement she made to her look was putting her hair in a high pony tail and soon enough the doorbell was ringing with Mike waiting patiently outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay well that's all I'm going to write for you people. Sorry I didn't write earlier I feel pretty bad about that<strong>

**Well I hope you enjoyed it, I know it was short but I need to get back into the groove of writing haha (and NO essays do not count as writing)**

**Well Thanks for reading, review if you feel like and I hope you enjoyed :D**

**Sharnia**

**P.S. I'll try fix up any mistakes ASAP **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again,**

**I'm here to present a chapter. I am well aware my chapters haven't been very long and the posting isn't very consistent but here you go. I'm done chapter 8**

**Hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p><em>I was sitting in Tina's room. It was pretty awkward since she had left the doll that looked like me on the bed. It was like looking at a chibi version of me. She's been gone a while now. Getting 'drinks', but knowing Tina she's probably having a freak out about the doll issue.<em>

Mike looked up as he heard approaching footsteps and the door creak slightly as it was opened and a nervous Tina emerged. She put down the tray of iced drinks on the low wooden table she had put in her room for Mike's visit. Finally, with one last look around her room she sat with a light thump and looked at her hands in her lap nervously.

"So you have a doll of me…"

Without stopping to think of an answer to his statement Tina burst out everything about the doll that was scrambled around in her head.

"KURT AND BLAINE MADE IT AND GAVE IT TO ME WHEN I WAS SAD BECAUSE I WAS CRYING BECAUSE I STILL LOVE YOU!"

Tina let the words she had just shouted at Mike sink in before she quickly corrected herself, "….loved you."

Mike stared at Tina in disbelief. Slowly he let her words sink in, not hearing her correct her sentence afterwards.

_She still loves me? She still LOVES me? She still loves ME!_

The same phrase repeated over and over again in Mike's brain as he tried to think of a response to her sudden confession. With the Sebastian and Quinn situation still in his brain and now this all he could do was laugh.

* * *

><p><em>Why is he laughing? Does he think it's funny that I just told him something like that? I bet my face is a red as fucking ever and all he can do is laugh!<em>

Mikes laughter turned into little snickers quickly as he tried to compose himself. Looking up he gave Tina a wide grin and snickered for a couple more minutes. Finally he gained enough composure to try and explain what was so funny to the red faced girl sitting across from him.

"I'm sorry. I really don't know why I'm laughing, though it is funny that Sebastian and Quinn are dating and now you say you like me and we got paired up with them as duet partners to sing a song about love." Mike gasped for air after spitting out his huge sentence and returning to laughing.

Tina smiled slightly and rose to her feet and slumping her head downwards. This caught Mike's attention and the laughing man suddenly turned very serious.

"T? Are you okay. I'm sorry. Is it because I'm laughing?" Mike also got to his feet and walked over to Tina, placing his hands on her shoulders, "T?" Mike placed on hand under her chin and slightly forced her face upwards to face his own.

Without thinking Mike drew Tina's face closer to his. As their lips brushed slightly Tina opened her eyes and started giggling. Mike was dumb-founded. He basically just returned her feelings and she starting giggling.

Tina walked a couple steps backwards and poked her tongue out at him, "Gotcha." Tina turned to her door and ran from her room, basically provoking Mike to try and catch her.

"Fuck."

* * *

><p>The rest of the evening at Tina's was mostly filled with giggles and jokes. Many stories were shared at the dinner table and Tina's mum was not stupid enough to see the slight blushing when the two teens in front of her caught glimpses of each other staring to one another.<p>

Tina's mum was a lot smarter than people gave her credit for and decided to observe their behaviour, remembering the exact same looks that they gave each other when they first started dating. She simply smiled at the two young teens and turned to get some dessert, letting them have a couple minutes of alone time to continue blushing at each other.

* * *

><p>"You know T….I've always felt a little empty since we broke up." Mike started while looking through some pictures of when they were together.<p>

"Yeah, empty in your stomach because you couldn't mooch anymore of our food," Tina replied sarcastically as she flicked through some photos as well.

Mike smiled at her response and shuffled closer to her to poke her in the side. She squealed at the sharp and very much unexpected poke in her side and playfully slapped him back. Mike grabbed his arm and put his best fake shocked look on, "Tina! That hurt….how could you?"

Tina rolled her eyes and slapped him again in the exact same spot on his arm, "Like that." They both laughed quietly before turning back to some photos. Mike flicked through a couple more before turning very serious again, clearing his throat to get her attention. When he knew she was focused on him he looked her straight in the eye and started to lift many things of his shoulders.

"Tina…I know only a week ago I was pissed off at Sebastian and ready to bash his head into the wall….and that was all because he took Quinn away from me. Though yes, I loved Quinn a lot, I've always had a special place for you in my heart," Mike's face flushed slightly as he heard how crony and out of character this must sound to her, but pushed those thoughts back and continued to speak, "After we broke up….believe it or not, I was a wreck for over a month. Now that we have been hanging out frequently again I've come to feel…"

Mike was cut off by Tina as she moved in close to him and stole his lips in a kiss. At first Mike was surprised but before too long he had started to kiss back. The two teens sat in that positioned, kissing each other for a long time before she broke away and quietly gasped for air.

"Mike, I love you."

Mike smiled and silently thanked god that she had cut him off before he made an even bigger fool out of himself.

The teenagers sat together giggling and laughing about some old pictures for a while longer, only this time their hands were interlocked and they were no longer missing those memories but starting to relive them.

* * *

><p>Tina stood in front of the Glee Club and groaned slightly as Sebastian was talking about their song which they were to perform. Luckily for Mike and Quinn they had already done theirs and finished up with a huge round of applause. Tina knew, on the other hand, that Quinn and Mike had been practicing unlike Sebastian, who just shoved it into her hands and told her to learn it.<p>

"We are singing 'Come What May'. I chose this song specifically as it was sung by two amazing people, _Nicole Kidman_ and _Ewan McGregor,_ in the _Moulin Rouge_ movie." Sebastian slightly smiled and pointed to the musicians to start the music.

* * *

><p>"It wasn't that bad was it?" Mike asked Tina as they walked outside to eat lunch, fingers interlocked.<p>

"Not that bad? NOT THAT BAD? GOD, he is like a slimy toad which people want to hit with golf bats to get rid of him!"

The duet was beautiful and everyone in the Glee Club thought it was the best song in the world but unluckily for Tina Sebastian decided some contact needed to be involved. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his body by the waist. He even KISSED her at the end…on the LIPS!

"Mike he kissed me. You should sock him for that."

"Well I would have but I think since you punched him in the face and nearly vomited after he kissed you….well…I thought you had it under control."

Tina playfully nudged Mike onto the ground, only to be pulled down with him. He hugged her so tightly she could have died of being squished. In the distance she heard some people making silly remarks but she had to laugh when some yelled out loudly _'OOoooo, love on the football field.'_

Tina turned to Mike and pecked him on the cheek before pushing away from him and standing up before more people started screaming out similar things. Mike soon followed her lead and they interlocked fingers again before trying to find a shady tree to eat lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, there you go, Mike and Tina are finally together! I'm thinking that this story shall soon come to an end but don't be sad (not that you would haha).<strong>

**Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter, review if you want….no pressure :P**

**Until next time,**

**Sharnia **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello,**

**Here is chapter 9. My second last chapter people! :OO**

**That's right my first fanfic is coming to an end very soon. I'm so sorry for not posting earlier. As you can probably tell I'm finishing up the story line. Well I hope that you guys enjoyed the storyline so far but yes now I am finishing. This will be the last chapter in their 'time'. The next chapter is more of an epilogue so yay for that?**

**Thank you for supporting me and this story. You guys really did help me get this far with my story xD and my writing really has evolved. I read my first chapter recently and I was like 0.0 wow that's sad.**

**Well that's enough from me. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review if you can be bothered! :))**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you!"<p>

Sebastian flinched as Quinn screamed in his face. She was not happy about his little 'romantic enhancing kiss' at the end of his duet with Tina. She already has Mike again, she does need to have Sebastian as well.

"It didn't mean anything!"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT!"

Sebastian looked down towards Quinn's stomach before looking back up to face her in the eyes.

"Because I'm the father of your baby Quinn. I love you, and I would never cheat on you."

Quinn sat on her couch and rubbed her belly. She was a little ashamed that she was pregnant so early in her life but she was happy. She wasn't giving this child away, she wasn't going to kill it. She was going to give it the love she deserved from her own mother.

"Sorry….I love you."

* * *

><p>"Miiiiiiike…...yes…..right there!"<p>

Mike looked at Tina awkwardly. The amount of noise she was making from a foot massage was a bit creepy. He was about 99% sure that Tina's mother is probably a bit weirded out by now.

"Uhm….Tina?"

Tina looked at Mike with a questioning look. She was enjoying that massage and he cruelly stopped. She stuck out her bottom lip and she sulked a reply, "Whaaaaat?"

"You're making sex noises."

Tina's eyes widened as she dove out of her chair and flew out of her room. Mike was left sitting there, confused as he heard her running around the house screaming 'WHY DO I DO THAT!' It was actually pretty funny for him because he caught glimpses of her basically lecturing herself.

Standing up slowly he headed towards the door and stuck his foot out as Tina ran past again, only to trip and face plant on the mat.

"OOOOOWWWWW, Why'd you do that!"

Mike smiled cheekily before diving on top of her and tickling her sides as she squealed and cried of laughter.

Everything was basically normal again.

* * *

><p>Tina's mother stood outside a café, nervously clicking her tongue as she waited for her dreaded divorced husband to show up.<p>

"You got the cash?"

Tina's mum flinched as she felt the barrel of a gun press against her back.

"Y-y-yes. Please, you will leave us alone afterwards…..right?"

Tina's father smirked, "Until I need more money."

He grabbed Tina's mothers bag, and left with her belongings before shotting up in the air to make people scatter. She flinched as the gun shot, deafening her from being so close.

Slowly she walked to her car, hoped in and headed home. Word of this should never go to Tina...it wasn't worth the stress.

* * *

><p>Tina laid on Rachel's floor, eating a piece of chocolate as she waited for her friend to return with the drinks.<p>

"Tinaaaa, I'm back….so spill allllll the beans," Rachel chimed as she entered with a tray piled with more chocolate and two large iced teas."

Tina sat up as her friend approached and smiled slightly.

"He wants to go to New York with me."

Rachel spat the Ice Tea as her friend laughed. It was unbelievable! She was hardly getting Finn to move with her and Mike just goes ahead and asks and Tina's there! They were lucky, but I guess it is just 'true love'.

Tina discontinued the conversation as Rachel started to splutter, instead she turned the movie on and scoffed down some more chocolate before taking a large swig of tea.

* * *

><p>The warm breeze tickled at Tina's nose and she sat on a hill, she sat on so long ago. The same sweet smell, brushed past and she soaked in the last of the fading sunlight. The feeling was so familiar, but so different.<p>

Next to her she felt the gaze of Mike fall onto her and she turned her head smiling at the goofy grin facing towards her. As she brought her lips to meet Mike's the sun faded behind the hill and all that was left was the two teens, looking out to their future.

"I love you Tina."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>SHORT I KNOW BUT OH WELL ;( (Please don't hurt me!)<strong>

**One more chapter left and I have already written it so I'll post it in a week or two :)**

**It's is only going to be short again so I'm sorry but it's written how it's written.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I did writing it and I hope I can write some more glee fanfics, but they will come later on!**

**Thank you ALL for your support**

**Until next time,**

**Sharnia :)))**


	10. Chapter 10

**Last chapter. Basically a short little epilogue thing to finish off. :)**

**I hope you enjoy and review if you can be bothered ;)**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the story line.**

* * *

><p>It has been 6 years since Tina sat on the hill, looking out at the sunset with Mike. You would think after that amount of time their love would have faded, and they would've moved on, but here they are now, in New York with a family running around their feet.<p>

Tina smiled as Violet stared at the fish bowl, watching the fish swim round and round the bowl. Josh was sitting by the fire warming his frozen hands and little Beth was in Mike's arms, as she pulled at his hair and clothes.

"Welcome home!"

Mike stepped forward and kissed Tina on the lips before placing Beth next to her brother near the fire. He stepped towards Violet, giving her a quick kiss on the top of her head and calling for a 'family meeting' in front of the fire.

As Tina sat down and placed Violet on her lap, Beth and Josh stood, hands on their foreheads, saluting their father.

"At ease soldiers," Mike said jokingly towards his two younger children.

"So what's up honey?"

Mike smiled towards Tina and handed a letter to her. She opened it slowly and unfolded the small piece of paper that was tucked inside the envelope. She skimmed over it quickly before reading aloud the little message on the crinkly paper.

"Mike Chang has been accepted in the elite dancing program , to instruct and choreograph a dance for the new Dance show of the year. Himself and his family will be supplied with a 6 month grand mansion, food and money while he completes his job in Hollywood."

Beth, Violet and Josh jumped up and tackled their father. Cries of joy filled the room as the family congratulated the very proud father. They had dreamed to live in Hollywood for over 2 years and now they had a chance.

Tina started to pack things up ready to go in a couple of days, excitement getting her started early.

"Now, now, I have to go sleep for a bit now. Daddy is tired."

Mike moved away from the warmth of the fire and into the master bedroom, flopping himself on the bed as he usually did in earlier years. Turning over he looked in the corner of the room where a small cabana chair stood, and a doll from so long ago sat.

* * *

><p><strong>It's over. Love is Pain Alike...is OVER ;(<strong>

**Are you all crying...cause I'm not hehe :)**

**No, in all seriousness, I loved writing this story and I hope you enjoyed the story too! I hope to write another glee fanfic one day but I don't think I'll do one anytime soon. I'll be working on my other story and a different fandoms stories hopefully :)**

**So I hope you enjoyed, thank you all soo much for your support.**

**Until next time,**

**Sharnia ;)**


End file.
